49 5
by Beautymoon
Summary: Se eu sou duas pessoas em uma, e é tão divertido...Quão divertido será quarenta e nove? Tyki Mikk e Lavi, na mais interessante conversa.


**_D Gray Man não me pertence. Todos os direitos de Katsura Hoshino. Essa obra, se é que pode ser chamada assim, não possui fins lucrativos._**

Pequena observação: "gantai" é japonês para tapa-olho. Só deixando de sobreaviso porque esse termo vai aparecer bastante na fic.

* * *

**49. 5**

* * *

Era apenas uma simples missão no subúrbio de um bairro francês. Komui havia dito que seria fácil o bastante, sendo assim Lavi partiu sozinho. Panda jiji ficou na Ordem, com seus arquivos. O ruivo ficou, definitivamente, grato, por sair, ao invés de permanecer trancado na biblioteca.

Havia matado um bando de Akumas nível dois. E tal, por si só, já podia ser considerado extraordinário, já que o Conde andava mandando mais Nível três do que outra coisa. Ao fim do dia, após breve investigação, Lavi concluiu que essa viagem havia sido completamente inútil. O rumor da Inocência era apenas isso; rumor. Reportou a Komui pelo golem, decidindo que essa empreitada já estava terminada. Caminhava desanimadamente por uma rua deserta. O sol sangrava no céu, despendindo-se e dando lugar à rainha lua. E, em questão de segundos, toda sua missão placebo transformou-se em tudo-

menos _placebo_.

-Woah, se não é o Gantai-kun.

Tyki ficou surpreso, de verdade. Precisou de alguns bons segundos para conseguir mudar sua expressão; de surpreso para entretido.

_Entretido_.

Mas, Lavi o havia percebido primeiro, e não perdeu tempo com amenidades hipócritas e inúteis. Apenas girou seu grande martelo e tentou atingir o Noah em cheio. _Ele atingiu um prédio em cheio._

-Cuidado, aí, _coelhinho_. Se você continuar assim, você vai destruir toda a rua em segundos.

Tyki se recorda de ter ouvido isso daquele espadachim-kun, na luta em Edo. Ao olhar para Lavi, não pode evitar achar que esse apelido cabia nele como uma luva.

-Contanto eu destrua _você _junto com ela, eu não dou a mínima pra rua.

A criança sempre havia sido um tanto pirracenta, se Tyki bem lembrava. Sempre se zangando por- toda e qualquer coisa, de fato. Não era ele o aprendiz do Bookman? Não era para ele ser mais..._estóico_?

Gantai-kun, mal havia começado em...seja lá o que ele pretendia, e já estava provando ser boa _fonte de diversão _para este Tyki Mikk.

-Para um Bookman Jr, você não tem a memória boa; não mesmo. Por acaso esqueceu daquela vez em Edo, a qual você nem conseguiu me _alcançar_?

Oh, aí estava...Aquela expressão indignada, frustrada; um vulcão prestes a entrar numa erupção de fúria. Mas, Tyki sabia que o garoto não iria nem perder tempo com respostas hostis. Sua Inocência falaria por ele.

Mesmo sabendo que não teria a menor chance no inferno.

Tyki refletiu: "Mato o garoto, ou não?". Achou melhor decidir enquanto lutava com o exorcista. Pelo menos, ia ser divertido. Oh, sim, _muito _divertido.

Entretanto, o garoto começou a usar seus selos elementais irritantes. Com certeza, eles eram inonfesivos contra o Noah, mas _com certeza _iriam diminuir (e muito) o número de Teases. E o Conde _não _ia apreciar isso. Tomando sua fácil decisão, Tyki permitiu-se desaparecer na cortina de fumaça causada pela destruição de, claro, mais um prédio. A expressão que o coelhinho fez foi _impagável_, no momento em que ele realizou que estava sozinho. Olhava de um lado para o outro, com movimentos abruptos e nervosos. Como que esperando um ataque da direção mais improvável.

_Que coelhinho mais esperto._

Tyki não perdeu tempo, ao que passou por uma parede semi-destruída, bem atrás do menino. Lavi percebeu, embora tarde demais. Só deu tempo de ver o sorriso jocoso de Tyki. "Durma bem, gantai-kun."- antes dele o acertar por trás da nuca, o deixando inconsciente.

Cinco minutos depois, o Noah do prazer não se surpreendeu com o fato de estar entediado, tendo como único entretenimento a imagem do exorcista acorrentado ao poste e inconsciente. Já estava passando da hora dele acordar. Agachou-se, dando um leve tapa...okay, nem _tão _leve assim, no rosto do menino tapa-olho.

Lavi despertou sentindo uma dor intensa na bochecha direita. Além de ser recebido por um rosto falsamente amigável.

-Finalmente acordou, _belo adormecido_. Eu achei que ia ter que esperar a noite inteira por você.

O aprendiz do velho panda olhou para Tyki com a expressão mais interrogativa, imaginando que, pelo fato da lua mal ter aparecido no céu, não havia passado tanto tempo assim. E o problema estava nesse "macho" Noah, que era um _fresco_. Lavi não sabia se era por ser um pupilo de Bookman, ou se era um defeito congênito, o fato é que sua mente sempre despertava melhor do que seu corpo. Mesmo que o trem de pensamentos estivesse correndo à todo vapor em seu cérebro, sua boca só conseguiu processar um...

- _Hein_?

O olho verde arregalou-se, estático. Então, Lavi tentou erguer-se do chão e, com um engasgo, realizou que não podia mexer-se; _nem. um. pouquinho_.

-Solte-me, seu babaca!- exclamou, em inútil luta

-Pára de gastar sua energia. Você, realmente, acha que eu afrouxaria as correntes se eu não quisesse que você se libertasse?

Lavi rosnou qualquer coisa para o Noah.

-Não seja rude, garoto. Para um Bookman Jr, você é meio...estúpido.- Imediatamente, ergeu às mãos na defensiva, e sorriu forçosamente- Sem ofensas. Ou será o contrário? Talvez, toda essa bravata do exorcista seja apenas _encenação_? Você sabe, gantai-kun, não há exorcista algum aqui. Só você e eu..._Não há necessidade de atuar_.

Lavi nada disse.

-Mas, não precisa ficar _mudo_, também. Onde está aquele tagarela que lutou comigo em Edo? Será que você, finalmente, parou de atuar, Jr? Esse que está à minha frente é seu verdadeiro "eu"? Será que você _tem _um verdadeiro eu?

Tyki falava de maneira tão ilustrativa e contraditória, que até ele próprio tinha vontade de rir. Quando a risada cessou, só encontrou um denso silêncio. Mas, não era um tolo. O garoto estava tão tenso que poderia cortar o ar em volta deles com uma faca. Isso, se o punho fechado, apertado, pingando sangue não queria dizer qualquer coisa. Após tanta quietude, o Prazer quase pulou de susto quando o garoto se dirigiu a ele, numa voz grave, bordeada de alguma emoção reprimida, e não identificável.

- _O que você quer de mim?_

O tom do ruivo era calmo e, Tyki ousaria dizer, _frio_. O único olho visível, aquela janela da alma de qualquer pessoa, tornou-se opaco, _vítreo_. Como uma superfície que nada reflete, mas, tudo captura. _Como se não houvesse mais alma alguma ali. _

Agora, se essa mudança vertiginosa não era algo interessante, Tyki não sabia o que era.

-E por que você assumiu que eu queria algo com você?

O Noah estava implicando, mas Lavi continuou não caindo na tentação de uma resposta desaforada desnecessária, que só iria rebaixá-lo mais. Limitou-se a fazer um mínimo movimento que faria as correntes em volta de seu corpo ruírem.

-Oh? Parece que você não é _tão _estúpido assim. Para falar a verdade, eu só quero conversar.

Surpresa balançou, só um pouco, o olho metaforicamente de vidro. Mas, Lavi recobrou o pouco que se perdeu da compostura do Bookman, rápido o suficiente para não chamar a atenção de Tyki.

-Sentindo-se _sozinho_?- zombou o ruivo; por um segundo, um sorriso dançou em seus lábios

-Não, nem tanto. - Tyki disse simplório- Estou apenas..._curioso_.

O Noah do Prazer, após o tapa que dera em Lavi, havia mantido uma distância relativamente boa, porém, agora, havia se aproximado perigosamente. Para o crédito do Noah, ele nem sequer fez menção de tocar no menino do tapa-olho. Era apenas a maneira como ele analizava seu rosto tão _vagarosamente _que deixava Lavi nervoso.

"Pega sua curiosidade e enfia naquele lugar!", seria a resposta mais provável de "Lavi". Mas, nesse momento, Bookman Jr. não se permitiu enervar. Era justamente como o Noah dissera. Estavam sozinhos. _Para quê fingir_?

Ainda que não soubesse mais _quem fingia ser quem_. Era Lavi fingindo ser Bookman, ou Bookman fingindo ser Lavi? E importava? Em algum lugar, dentro desses últimos dois anos, as coisas deixaram de ser apenas preto e branco, branco e preto. Agora é tudo...cinza...e borrado e...

_Insignificâncias cheias de significado_.

- Eu não acho que alguém como _você _teria qualquer interesse em alguém como eu.

O que era fato, na mente de Lavi.

-Ah, mas, eu tenho, gantai-kun. Você vê, desde depois daquelas...circunstâncias na Arca, eu sempre me perguntei... O que, diabos, aconteceu lá?

Tyki estava falando da luta de Lavi com Road, obviamente. Mas, pela primeira vez, o ruivo achou seguro escorregar para o lado "Lavi", e explorar a ligeira confusão do mais velho.

-Você está falando daquela _armadura ridícula_? Eu não faço a _menor _idéia.

-Cuidado com o que diz, _exorcista_.

Oh, talvez não fosse a melhor hora para agir como Lavi. Até o próprio Tyki o tratou como exorcista. E, era impressão, ou havia achado um calo naquele Noah tão autosuficiente? Mas, talvez, desenterrar fraquezas realmente não seja coisa boa, já que o Mikk não hesitou em deixar um de seus Teases pairando bem perto do lado esquerdo de seu peito.

-Eu creio que você já esteja familiarizado com o Tease?- claro, aquela pergunta era mera formalidade, ou zombaria, talvez- Ele vai comer seu coração, e você morrerá uma morte horrível.

Tyki falava aquela atrocidade, como se estivesse interpretando o desenho das nuvens do céu. Lavi, por sua vez, não mudou um centímetro de seu rosto indiferente, mas, não desleixado, muito menos amolecado. Não era hora para molecagens, era?

-Não sente medo, hum? Ou talvez sinta? Talvez...seja questão de _descobrir _aquilo que vai, realmente, te aterrorizar?

Tyki _adorava _fazer experiências. Especialmente, experiências que envolviam humanos e suas reações. E Lavi, exorcista, Bookman Jr, ou seja lá do que pudesse chamá-lo, estava se provando um _excelente _objeto de estudo. _Tyki preferia o seguro nome de "gantai-kun", aliás._

Com o indicador, tocou, quase sem tocar, o famigerado tapa-olho. Não pode evitar abrir um sorriso, ao perceber que gantai-kun quase tremeu diante do gesto.

-Tanto receio por um olho morto? Talvez...não esteja morto?

Tyki fez que ia puxar o acessório e presenciou, deliciado, a reação _amendrontada _do ruivo. Lavi havia fechado o olho, bem apertado, num instinto.

-Relaxa, gantai-kun...Eu não vou revelar seu segredo, nem mesmo pra _mim_. Não acha que não saber até o final torna as coisas mais divertidas?

Lavi até quis rolar os olhos, mas, não teve a oportunidade, pois a mão de Tyki havia descido sobre eles, os atrapando na escuridão. Lavi apertou os dentes, sem querer mostrar o pânico que aquela pequena ação o trouxe.

-E quanto a este olho esquerdo? Se eu arrancá-lo com meus poderes, seria um dano muito maior para você, ne?

Tyki continuava falando, casualmente. Prestando toda a atenção ao rosto dos olhos cobertos. _Pânico nos traços, claro_. O que era hilário, e _esquisito_. As pessoas costumam ter medo da morte, mas, esse garoto...

-Você ficaria cego.- prosseguiu em descortinar um mundo de possibilidades para o mais novo- E totalmente _inútil _como Bookman.

A escuridão, a mão opressora que podia passar dentro de seus olhos a qualquer momento, o bafo de cigarro em seu rosto, as palavras pingando veneno... Lavi sentiu vontade de gritar, como se isso fosse quebrar o feitiço que recaíra sobre si. Mas, não o fez. Seria inútil e _um atentado à sua inteligência._

Então, simples assim, sua visão havia voltado. O rosto de Tyki ainda estava perto, mas, não ao ponto do desconforto.

Não que a posição fosse confortável, claro.

-Relaxa, gantai-kun... O Conde não está interessado na sua morte, não mesmo. Eu só queria conversar, sério.- o sorriso de Tyki era tão caloroso e amigável, que Lavi quase acreditou. _Quase_.- Onde eu estava? Ah, sim. Depois da luta na Arca, eu perguntei a Road o que, diabos, havia acontecido.- ele viu o puro choque no rosto do ruivo- Oh, _você não sabia_? Ela está viva, tanto quanto eu e você. Aí, ela me falou do Bookman Jr. que não podia subestimar... Eu não poderia _sonhar _que havia uma pessoa tão interessante entre os exorcistas.

O elogio só serviu para acender todos os sinais vermelhos dentro do Bookman Jr.

- Eu achei que _Allen _fosse o interessante.

-Oh, o garoto? Não me entenda errado; ele é _único_. Por isso é tão interessante. Mas, você, coelhinho, é interessante por uma razão completamente diferente. Você não é único...Porque existe uma pessoa exatamente _igual _a você.

-E quem seria essa pessoa?

-Eu, é claro.

Foi, aí, que Lavi riu. _Feio_. Ele não sabia se ria por atuação, ou por espontaneidade, mas, definitivamente, riu. E após cinco minutos de puro- riso, e um Tyki Mikk chateado, Lavi pareceu se acalmar um pouco, ainda que seu corpo continuasse sacudido por leves espasmos, fazendo as correntes tilintarem.

_Tyki não estava esperando por isso._

-Acabou?

-Desculpe.- disse falsamente- Você é um sério caso de loucura, Tyki Mikk.

-Talvez.- disse o moreno, sem pensar- Mas, use esse cérebro para pensar, gantai-kun. Pense...de volta...quando nos vimos pela primeira vez.

A memória privilegiada do aprendiz de Bookman o proveu com a informação em segundos.

-Você era um vagabundo, que gostava de trapacear no pôquer. - e acrescentou, como que num pensamento que o acometeu de repente, ainda que isso fosse mentira- _E ficou sem as calças por causa de Allen._

-Vocês _nunca _vão me deixar em paz, com relação a isso, não é? Mas, não é disso que estou tratando, _engraçadinho_. Estou falando que, além daquele matrapilho no trem, eu também sou o homem que fez todos os seus amigos sofrerem. Assumindo que uma pessoa como você tenha amigos, claro.

Sorriu quando o coelhinho rangeu os dentes, mais uma vez. Mas, mais uma vez, o garoto botava em ação seu incrível dom; fingir.

-Pois é. De qualquer forma você é um _babaca_. E daí?

-Oh?- havia uma certa iluminação em Tyki- Nunca tinha dado conta _disso_. Você é muito perspicaz, Bookman Jr, mas nem tanto assim. O que eu queria dizer é, mesmo que eu esteja em minha forma branca, ou minha forma negra, eu ainda sou a mesma pessoa. Não importa muito. Um matrapilho trapaceiro? Seu mais odiado inimigo? Ainda sou o mesmo Tyki Mikk.

-Você não é meu odiado inimigo. Bookman não odeia ninguém. Mas, e daí?

Agora, era Lavi quem estava chateado.

-Não entende mesmo, ne? Eu posso ser duas pessoas no mesmo corpo, no mesmo coração, na mesma alma. E é tão _divertido_, sabia? O lado branco e negro de mim. E, agora, vem a razão de você estar acorrentado aí.- a isso, Lavi não pode evitar o olhar interrogativo- Como é isso? Se eu sou dois em um, e é tão divertido..._Quão divertido será quarenta e nove_?

Silêncio. Lavi estava atônito, mas, rapidamente recobrou à habilidade da fala.

-Era _isso _que você queria me perguntar?- muito embora, não tivesse conseguido controlar a nota aguda, e falhada, em sua exclamação

-Sim...- Tyki coçou a ponta do nariz, fingindo embaraço- Não me olhe assim! _Não é como se eu pudesse perguntar isso para qualquer um! _E essa pergunta tava me incomodando...Pode responder pra mim? Eu ia ficar _muito _contente.

Tyki soava tão agradável e, o ruivo ousaria dizer, _infantil_. Parecia o próprio "Lavi" falando, o garoto realizou com horror. Ainda assim, se a conversa macia não funcionasse, havia sempre a ameaça de seu Odzuchi Kodzuchi dançando na palma do Noah. Um bom lembrete de que Lavi devia começar a falar. Não importa se esta conversa fosse completamente sem sentido.

Já que era para falar...

- Por acaso, você já morreu alguma vez, Tyki Mikk?

Que pergunta mais esquisita. E olha que, como parte da família do Conde, o Noah do Prazer era uma _espécie de autoridade no ramo da esquistisse_. Talvez, fosse uma pegadinha? Provavelmente. Mas, era isso que tornava tudo tão divertido.

-Ah...não? Eu acho.

-Bem, eu morri. - Lavi disse com firmeza, e um sorriso vazio- _Quarenta e oito vezes_.

E só falar isso, já era o bastante para esmagar o coração. que. supostamente. não. possuía. inferno. _inferno_. **inferno**.

Quarenta e oito vezes. E contando...Contagem progressiva? Do tipo, quantas vidas mais terei que matar em mim mesmo? Regressiva? Do tipo, quantos anos me restam para morrer apropriadamente? Lavi já nem ligava mais.

-Eu...realmente não estou acompanhando o raciocínio.- Tyki disse, talvez pela primeira vez, sincero

- Não entende mesmo, ne?- viu-se imitando o Noah, com intencionada imperfeição- Olha bem para mim.- intrigado, Tyki olhou direto no rosto do menino tapa-olho- _Este aqui é Lavi_. E, se através do nome é muito difícil compreender, pode chamar essa pessoa de "49", por agora. Há dois anos atrás, eu era 48, ou Deak. Isso significa que Deak está _morto_, junto com outros quarenta e sete que vieram antes dele. Mais cedo, ou mais tarde, "Lavi" _também _vai morrer. Eu venho matando meus "eus" desde os meus seis anos.

Tyki sabia, por alto, o que aquilo queria dizer, por causa das explicações de Road. Ainda assim, nem tentou mais esconder o tamanho de seu _fascínio_. E o menino, certamente, devia ter o que, dezoito, dezenove?

-É muita coisa pra tão pouca idade...- o Noah refletiu- E qual é seu nome orginal?

Essa era outra pergunta que vinha incomodando o Prazer.

-Meu nome "original", como você tão bem colocou, _não importa mais_. Ele é, na verdade, o nome _menos importante de todos_, já que foi o primeiro a ser descartado a fim de que me tornasse o sucessor de Bookman.

O mais incrível, é que Tyki sabia dessas coisas. Porém, somente com as palavras de "Lavi" pode ter uma nova visão de tudo.

-Vê, quando digo que somo iguais? _Você é tão assassino quanto eu_. Mesmo que eu mate pessoas diferentes, e você só mata a si próprio.

-Não me ponha no mesmo nível que você, Noah.- rosnou o mestiço- Não existe "Lavi"; não existe "Deak"; não existem "47 eus". Eles foram um dia, mas, não são mais, e nunca mais voltarão a ser. _Sua mente consegue acompanhar essa realidade_? Só porque você tem sua vida _dupla e clandestina_, isso não o torna igual a mim! Diz, Tyki, você tem um lugar para voltar?

O que era aquilo que de repente surgiu no tom gélido de gantai-kun? Raiva? _Tristeza_?

-O quê? É claro que tenho um lugar pra voltar. Você não- Oh! Eu _finalmente _entendi!- o Noah exclamou, empolgado- Quando estava na minha forma branca, sempre tinha meus amigos na mina. Quando estava na forma Noah, sempre tinha minha própria família Noah. Mas, você...- ele olhou para Lavi, para aquele olho de vidro. Epifania aclarando sua mente, como se tivesse saído de uma caverna escura e comtemplado o sol pela primeira vez, tanto que precisava dividir isso; palavras transbordando sem controle de sua boca- Você não tem lugar nenhum para voltar; lugar nenhum para descansar seu coração... Você não _pertence _a nenhum lugar desse mundo. Você não _tem _nada. _Você é...nada_.

Após a primorosa, admirável conclusão de Tyki, tudo o que restou ao Bookman Jr. foi dizer um amargo...

-_Sim_.

-Eu poderia sentir pena de você, gantai-kun.

-Não se incomode.- disse Lavi, novamente fingindo, sempre fingindo, indiferença. Seu tom era sereno, mas amigável, para um exorcista sob poder de um Noah, é claro- Eu escolhi isso, sabe?

-Imagino. Mas...- o olhar cor de mel tornou-se, definitivamente, malicioso- será que isso é tudo, _Lavi_? Como eu disse antes, Road me contou o que aconteceu na luta. Ela disse que você não agiu como um Bookman supostamente deve agir. Você salvou os exorcistas na Arca em troca da sua própria vida. E não venha me dizer que foi atuação. Eu entendo que você é um ator incrível, mas, não ao risco de sua própria vida. _Bookman morto é quase tão inútil quanto um Bookman sem olhos, hum?_

-...

-Você está _amolecendo_, não está? Essa pessoa "Lavi" está _presa _ao Bookman, e você não consegue mais se livrar dele... Eu me pergunto com quem estou falando, nesse exato instante? Toc Toc.

-Cala a boca...

Era impressão, ou gantai-kun estava reagindo da mesma forma que reagiu, quando provocado em Edo?

-_Toc Toc_. É você que está aí dentro, Bookman Jr?

-Cala a boca.

- É você que está aí, _Lavi_?

-CALA A BOCA!

O garoto tinha uma face _completamente _frustrada, diante da sua própria falta de poder, diante dessa verdade tão dura e feia sendo jogada em sua cara. Diante de...si mesmo. E o que havia com esse olho subitamente _brilhante_? Tão brilhante... _Onde estava aquele fantástico vitral verde?_

Sendo um vitral, sendo uma lagoa profunda, não importava. Tudo era diversão, no que concernia este Tyki Mikk, que possuía o _dom _de tirar prazer, sorrisos, e felicidade, quem sabe, de..._tudo _nesse mundo.

-Pelo jeito que você ficou nervoso, eu suponho que esteja falando com Lavi, agora. O melhor de tudo é que, não é mais uma atuação. Você está com _problemas_, não está, Bookman Jr?

-Eu quero mais é que você vá pro inferno, seu Noah sem cora-

-Óh, não.- interrompeu Tyki- Você está errado,_ coelhinho do tapa-olho_. Eu posso ser um Noah e o seu...o inimigo de _Lavi_. Mas, lembre-se do que você mesmo disse: eu tenho família, um lugar para voltar. Mesmo que meu lado branco esteja morto, eu continuo pertencendo à uma família. Eu tenho um coração. Não importa a cor dele, é o meu coração. _Você _é aquele sem coração. -pausou- Ou deveria ser, ao menos.

Lavi bufou, tentando recuperar sua compostura pela enésima vez. _Não estava funcionando mais._

-Já se _divertiu _o suficiente, Tyki?- cuspiu as palavras com sarcasmo- Agora, faça seu negócio de Noah, e lute comigo ou qualquer coisa assim.

Ele podia dizer "matar", mas, ainda não estava com vontade de dar a Tyki _idéias_.

-Eu acho que já falei que só queria _conversar_. E que prazer me daria uma morte tão precoce?

-E posso saber o que você planeja?

-Oh, sim, você pode... Gosta de apostas, garoto?

Lavi fez uma expressão meio incrédula, meio irônica, na interpretação de Tyki.

-Você só pode estar de brincadeira comigo.

-Não, eu falo sério. Eu quero que você viva, gantai-kun. Desse jeito, eu verei quem sobrevive no fim. Será "Lavi" sua próxima vítima, ou vai desistir de tudo e matar "Bookman Jr"? Mas, talvez essa não seja uma aposta _muito _justa... De qualquer forma, você vai se _ferrar_, mesmo.

Sorriu largamente, e "rejeitou" as correntes que prendiam o exorcista. Bookman ou Lavi, gantai-kun era muito previsível. Correu para a Inocência jogada no chão, e depois correu para Tyki. Mas, o Noah já havia desaparecido.

Ele nem sequer havia se dado o trabalho de destruir a Inocência. Ou ele subestimou seriamente o pontencial de gantai-kun, ou apenas queria adiar a destruição dele o máximo possível._ Saborear até o fim. _Não perder uma _gota _da diversão.

-Bye, bye, gantai-kun. Eu espero que você se divirta tanto quanto eu, _enquanto assisto você afogar na doce loucura..._

Aquelas palavras ecoariam na mente de Bookman Jr. para sempre.

* * *

Oie!

Minha segunda fic de D Gray Man. E minha segunda envolvendo o Tyki. O que dizer? Ele vicia. xD Para começar, vou explicar esse título da fic, que pode parecer confuso, mas, está ali para quem ler interpretar, mesmo. "49" é o número da atual missão do Bookman Jr. como já sabem. 49 é Lavi, uma personagem, por se dizer. A fic trata desse conflito mostrado no manga. O próprio panda jiji falou algo como "Você está perdendo sua identidade, Lavi?". E na fic, quando Tyki diz que "Lavi" está preso ao "Bookman Jr." é exatamente disso que se trata. "49. 5" é o símbolo desse conflito psicológico do nosso ruivo favorito. Não é mais a personalidade Lavi, atuada. Também não é mais o Bookman Jr. original. Complicado? Culpem a autora do manga. Ela que fez o Lavi desse jeito xD

E eu achei de colocar o Tyki na fic justamente por causa dessa coisa de "personalidades". Eu acho que, ao saber da verdadeira história do Bookman Jr., essa é uma possível pergunta que ele faria. Minha intenção na fic foi de estabelecer as semelhanças entre essas duas personagens tão "opostas", à primeira vista. E também, claro, as diferenças.

Eu gosto do Lavi porque é uma personagem muito profunda, e do Tyki por causa do jeito dele de verbalizar as coisas, e de fazê-las também. Nada dessa fic foi por acaso. Eu até entrei com uma breve especulação sobre o tapa-olho. E também com o fato de que lembrar-se daquela ocasião em que se "descontrolou" na Arca, faz Tyki perder sua compostura. São dois pontos sensíveis, tanto para Lavi quanto para Tyki. Então, vai rolar todo um sarcasmo da parte de um, e uma pseudo-tortura/terror pscicológico de outro.

E não estranhem os tons cordiais, as zombarias e os sarcamos, mesmo no meio de uma situação ameaçadora. Fiz de propósito. Já sabemos que Tyki é mestre nisso, e que Lavi tem muito sangue-frio pra reagir à altura. xD Eu queria dar um tom..._flutuante _na fic. Numa hora parece que tudo está maravilhosamente bem; na frase seguinte a gente lembra que aquilo não é conversinha qualquer de dois colegas, mas, de um exorcista com um Noah. E o ponto de vista, apesar de narrado em terceira pessoa, é de ambas as personagens. Às vezes, mais para o lado de Tyki, outras vezes mais para o lado de Lavi.

Pois é. Eu falo demais. Mas, nessas fics cheias de reflexões, eu creio que seja bom o autor dar seu parecer, e o leitor interpretar à sua maneira, claro.

Reviews me fazem MUITO feliz! Eu sei que o fandom não está tão agitado, assim. Mas, como eu disse, reviews me fazem muito feliz! E estou "no escuro" com essa fic. Eu gostei, mas, não sei se está realmente bom. Suas opiniões são valiosas pra mim, com certeza!

Por enquanto é só. Vou tentar fazer alguma coisa menos "terror pscicológico" na próxima fic. É porque D Gray Man me _puxa _para esse tipo de fic. Não consigo explicar isso. n.n

Ja ne

**Moon**


End file.
